


You're not Scott

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Shaysima - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11665827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: Cosima goes to a science convention, and she’s supposed to share a room with Scott, but the hotel messes up and puts Cosima in a room with Shay, who is there for healing and alternative medicine convention.





	You're not Scott

They'd been planning this for a few months. Both Cosima and Scott were excited for the science convention. Cosima more than Scott. Mainly because she was planning on pranking him throughout their stay. Something she did often, which is why he had his suspicions and continuously questioned her about it. 

Then something drastic happened. There were a few other conventions on in Toronto as well as the science one her and Scott had plans for. So that was part of the problem. The hotel they were staying at was hosting for all of the people going to the conventions. And it turns out. That was a hell of a lot of people. Because, somewhere along the way. Scott and Cosima's reservations messed up and she ended up being roomed with some chick there for a healing and alternative medicine convention. Shocking. It wasn't even someone going to the same convention. It's going to be even harder to prank Scott when he is in a different room. She was not as excited about this now. 

Scott and Cosima had parted ways around ten minutes ago. Both of them were disappointed with this stuff up. They tried to fix it but there was just too many people that the hotel had to deal with that they didn't care enough to switch it around. 

So now, Cosima was stuck in this hotel room with some blonde chick that believes in things that, as a scientist, Cosima can't agree with. 

"I'm sorry about this," the blonde said. Her voice was smooth, slightly husky. "I don't know how they managed to stuff it up. But I'm sure we can make the most of it." She added, smiling happily at Cosima. She was too chirpy. Cosima was pissed about this predicament and wasn't up for her chirpy attitude. "It's not your fault man." She said softly, unpacking her things. 

"I know." The blonde replied, sitting her light blue, hard shelled suitcase onto her bed. "But," she added with a grin. "At least I wasn't roomed with some creep." She teased, rounding up the side of the bed and smirking at Cosima. "Oh wait." She whispered with a dramatic look. "You're not a creeper are you?" She teased, suppressing a smirk. Cosima held back a giggle and gave her a small smile. "Funny." She replied before continuing to unpack. 

The slightly smaller woman smiled and watched her, sitting on her bed. "So science huh?" She asked. They'd already been informed earlier about which convention each other was going to. "Yeah." Cosima replied, sitting on her bed with her laptop. Searching up YouTube, she needed to learn how to pick locks if she wanted to prank Scott. It would be so much harder now. 

That's how everything went on. Cosima looking up science-y things as well as preparing her questions. Shay asking questions about Cosima's science, just being a beautiful ray of sunshine. But Cosima shrugged her off, her main focus was on learning to lock pick and preparing her questions. She didn't ignore Shay fully. Her answers were very short and dry. 

Shay ended up giving up. Leaving the room in search of the snack bar. And of course, in search of some hotties. (She's aloud to have fun, /and/ work. Cut her some slack). 

Once shay came back, which was around 11pm. She had only been gone for say, an hour tops. Cosima was watching tutorials on mock picking while taking notes. Hearing the instructions, Shay giggled softly. 

Shay began preparing for bed, but Cosima hadn't budged. She bit her lip before grinning again once an idea came to her. "So you’re a scientist, right? Ok, tell me this then - If I jump on this bed, how high would I go?" She asked the brunette. Who now was giving Shay attention. Because it involved science. And now Cosima was invested in this now and was genuinely curious on how high Shay would jump. "That’s… I’d have to calculate the acceleration, and bunch of other stuff. How much do you weigh?"

Shay stood on the bed and grinned at Cosima. "Wow, okay, it’s rude to ask a lady about her weight, you know." She giggled and poked her tongue out, catching it with her teeth. "It's for science." Cosima replied with a casual shrug. 

Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. 

Meanwhile, poor Scotty was roomed with some guy who literally filled the description of. 'I live in my parents basement and I'm 34' he hadn't stopped eating Doritos since Scott walked in. He was currently sitting on his bed watching stupid animes. Scott was in hell. 

\-- 

15 minutes later, the two girls were both jumping on their beds while Cosima was rambling on about velocity and mass and so on. During this time they had already exchanged names. Moving her hands as she spoke. Shay was entranced, even with the jumping. 

Cosima was cut off by her clumsy self falling off the bed with a loud yelp and thud. She sat there laughing at herself. 

Shay gasped and almost immediately rushed to her aid. She didn't even laugh. As she was genuinely worried for Cosima. "Oh my god, Cosima, are you okay?!" She asked worriedly, despite the brunettes reaction.

Cosima took a few minutes to finally stop laughing enough to be able to answer. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm  
Fine." She shrugged it off with a smile and small giggle. 

A tiny pause with intense eye contact while they sit on the floor beside Cosima's bed. 

"So, are you single?" Cosima asked the blonde. "Why? You need that for science too?" Shay teased with a small grin and pursed lips. "Yeah. Totally for science." The brunette replied. "Totally," Shay replied. Then Cosima boldly added. "I need it to calculate my chances of sleeping in your bed tonight." This caused the blonde to grin even more. "Or not sleeping." She retorted daringly. "Wow, okay. That’s a whole other equation. I just thought since my bed broke we could share yours." She tried to reason, trying to suppress a grin. "No you didn't." Shay replied. 

"No, I didn't." Cosima admitted with a small giggle that was stopped by the blonde leaning in and kissing her, the small and soft hand coming up beside her face and cupping Cosima's cheek.


End file.
